El cumpleaños de Eli
by lovenozoeli
Summary: NozoEli. Nozomi intenta encontrar el regalo perfecto para su novia, Eli, sin embargo no sabe qué comprar. Algo desesperada, acepta la ayuda de sus amigas, terminando en una sorpresa bastante sexy. No poseeo Love Live ni sus personajes, lo único mío son la trama y contenido de estos fics. Autor del fanart: Pito/ pixiv ID: 1379709


**Bueno chicas, aquí les traigo un especial para Eli en su cumpleaños :D espero les guste! cuídense y gracias por leer :D**

* * *

\- ¿Nozomi? – susurró al escuchar la voz de la peli morada del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Recuerden chicas, Elichi no se puede enterar de esto… ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí capitana!

\- Muy bien~

Eli se encontraba parada tras la puerta de la habitación de Nozomi; ansiaba llegar a su hogar junto a su novia, pero se había retrasado más de lo normal con un trabajo para su clase de literatura moderna por lo que le dijo a Nozomi que se adelantara, y aunque en ocasiones como esta Nozomi usualmente la esperaba en la plaza más cercana a la universidad, esta vez no fue así, provocando la preocupación de la rubia. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuchó unas voces familiares. – "¿qué están haciendo estas chicas aquí tan tarde?" – pensó mientras intentaba escuchar.

\- Muy bien, entonces todo está listo y planeado, ¿necesitan un repaso?

\- No nya~ Rin está al tanto de todo nya~

\- Así me gusta Rin-chan, ¿qué hay de ti Honoka-chan?

\- ¡Todo en orden! – dijo con su usual y enérgica actitud.

\- Entonces eso es todo por hoy, Elichi debe estar por llegar…

Al oír lo último la rubia se alejó con rapidez del lugar, salió del departamento y se escondió entre uno de los pasillos que había en aquel lote de apartamentos. Nozomi salió de su departamento junto a las demás chicas, se despidió, y antes de entrar nuevamente miró hacia los costados, al no encontrar nada esbozó una traviesa sonrisa. – "¿se habrá dado cuenta que estaba ahí?" – pensó Eli.

Preguntándose qué estaba pasando decidió ser firme e ir a preguntarle a Nozomi directamente, sin embargo, si lo hacía se delataría a sí misma, su novia sospecharía y se decepcionaría de lo desconfiada y entrometida que es Eli. Sacudió su cabeza intentando deshacerse de aquel pensamiento, suspiró y empezó a disimular como si recién estuviera llegando.

\- N-Nozomi, estoy en casa…

\- "Eres mala fingiendo, Elichi~" – pensó la mayor al notar la actitud de su novia desde la puerta, la cual había mantenido semi abierta. – aquí estoy Elichi, ¿qué sucede? – salió disimuladamente de la cocina con una misteriosa sonrisa, una que siquiera la rubia logró descifrar.

\- "Esa sonrisa… ¿me habrá descubierto?" – sin pensarlo ni quererlo, su nerviosismo comenzó a notarse, haciéndola tartamudear cuando quiso expresarse. – p-pensé que me esperarías en la plaza de siempre, al no encontrarte me preocupé… ¿e-estás b-bien?

\- ¿Ara~? Estás un poco nerviosa, ¿pasó algo Elichi? – se acercó juguetonamente a la menor.

\- P-P-Para nada, ¿q-qué te hace pensar e-eso?

\- La forma en que tartamudeas, aunque debo admitir que es lindo~

\- ¡M-Mou! Nozomi… - la rubia infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero, provocando en la mayor unas enormes ganas de abrazarla.

\- Elichi~ no hagas eso que me dan ganas de comerte~

\- T-Todo menos eso… - susurró.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Acaso Elichi no quiere ser comida por mí? Me hieres Elichi… - fingió tristeza.

\- N-No caeré ante eso, Nozomi…

\- ¡Elichi eres una aburrida! – sacó su lengua a modo de burla, alejándose rápidamente de la rubia.

\- ¡Nozomi! – la menor la siguió, intentando reprimirla por su infantil comportamiento, pero, ¿quién era ella para querer cambiar a Nozomi? La joven de coletas largas era perfecta tal y como es, su sonrisa, su voz, su actitud, su madurez y el amor que expresa a través de esos brillantes ojos color turquesa.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente, como se trataba de un día domingo, Nozomi se levantó mucho más temprano de lo normal, quería ir a trabajar al templo por unas horas, le ayudaba a relajarse bastante ese ambiente, totalmente uno de sus favoritos. Una vez en el lugar, aspiró el aire puro de aquel lugar, agradecida de que, a pesar de ser una ciudad céntrica, Akihabara contaba con hermosos lugares llenos de naturaleza y energía espiritual, algo que ella pensaba era crucial para vivir.

Mientras barría la entrada de aquel templo, pudo escuchar unas voces familiares que provenían de las escaleras que daban al lugar, sospechando de quiénes se trataba, Nozomi se dirigió hacia quienes parecían ser Honoka, Kotori y Umi, a pesar de que μ's se había acabado hace años, esas tres seguían con sus sesiones de entrenamientos a petición de Umi. – si Honoka no se ejercita terminará hecha una bola, con lo perezosa que es no me cabe duda de ello…- fue lo que dijo Umi justificando aquella decisión.

\- Buenos días chicas, ¿cómo amanecieron?

\- ¡Nozomi-chan~! – exclamó Honoka, abalanzándose a la mayor con el propósito de darle un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Honoka! Más respeto con tus mayores… - regañó Umi.

\- Tranquila Umi-chan, hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntas como para que sigas tan tensa, ¿no crees? ¿qué te parece un abrazo? – dijo Nozomi, sospechando la posible reacción de su kouhai.

\- P-P-Pero, yo…

\- Umi-chan, ven… - la mayor estiró sus brazos con tal de que fueran alcanzados por la peli azul, la cual lenta y avergonzadamente se acercó a la peli morada, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

\- Wooow… Umi-chan abrazó a Nozomi-chan… - dijo Kotori completamente sorprendida.

\- ¿Ves que no tiene nada de malo, Umi-chan?

\- L-L-Lo sé, es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, mucho menos contigo…- se sonrojó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te es tan difícil abrazarme?

\- B-Bueno… sí, un poco…

\- ¿Se podría saber el motivo? – preguntó curiosa Nozomi.

\- E-Es porque… a-a veces te veo… como a una madre… - cubrió rápidamente su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Ma~ Umi-chan~ - Nozomi volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza y alegría, sentía una calidez especial en su pecho cuando compartía con estas chicas, era una sensación que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Después de risas, burlas y conversaciones leves, el trío KotoHonoUmi se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, era su único día libre así que necesitaban descansar y pasarla bien.

\- Sí que han crecido, ¿eh? – suspiró la mayor. – y yo cada día me hago más vieja… - rio.

Un par de horas después, Nozomi decidió regresar a su departamento, seguramente Eli ya habría llegado de su entrenamiento matutino. La rubia al igual que el trío, entrenaba unas dos o tres veces por semana, salía a correr alrededor de una hora, para ello se levantaba como a las 5 de la mañana.

Una vez en casa notó que la puerta no estaba con llave, suspiró algo preocupada y se adentró en el lugar. Al entrar, vio a una cansada Eli tendida sobre el sillón, su rostro completamente sudado y enrojecido, se notaba que había hecho un gran sobre esfuerzo ese día. Con una sonrisa, la joven sacerdotisa se acercó a su novia, le acarició la cabeza y besó su sudada frente, haciendo que Eli se sobresaltara un poco, provocando que ambas terminaran por golpear la frente de la otra.

\- L-L-Lo siento Nozomi, no fue mi intención…

\- T-Tranquila, ya pasó…

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que ambas comenzaron a reírse. Nozomi preparó el desayuno mientras Eli se daba una tranquila ducha; se sentía tan relajada después de esta que tenía ganas de dormir nuevamente. Se dirigió al comedor, detectó un delicioso aroma y corrió al ver que su novia desde hace tres años, había preparado uno de sus platos rusos favoritos, algo bastante nutritivo después de una mañana de ejercicios. Con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos, Eli abrazó y besó apasionadamente a Nozomi, la cual se sonrojó ante la agresividad de su novia. Comieron entre risas, burlas y pequeñas pero significantes conversaciones, sus momentos a solas eran simples, pero llenos de bellos recuerdos.

El cumpleaños de Eli se acercaba, de hecho, era al día siguiente, y Nozomi se ha estado asegurando todo este tiempo que su – gracias al cielo – densa novia no haya sospechado nada. Terminaron de comer y Eli lavó los platos mientras la mayor de ambas ordenaba la mesa, decidieron sentarse en el sofá para ver una película, aquel día ninguna de ellas tenía un trabajo o tarea pendiente para la universidad, Eli estudiaba literatura, mientras que Nozomi astrología, ambas cursando su tercer año.

Como habían decidido estudiar en la misma universidad, la idea de vivir juntas vino al poco tiempo después. Se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos unos meses después de la graduación, ambas se extrañaban mucho, llevaban alrededor de 5 meses separadas y estaban desesperadas por verse, tanto que Eli suspendió su viaje a Rusia con tal de dar con Nozomi, la cual había decidido irse de Japón en busca de sus padres, pero al volver a ver a la rubia luego de tantos meses, su determinación desapareció, aquella Rusa de ojos azul cielo le hizo quedarse, sin Eli, simplemente se sentía incompleta, y lo mismo pasaba con la menor. Aquella tarde confesaron sus sentimientos por la otra, cuán importantes eran en sus vidas, cuánto se querían, cuánto ansiaban pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas, cosa que nunca llegaron a pensar por miedo al rechazo, tanto de sus padres, amigos y de ellas mismas, pero al ser mayores de edad todo eso desapareció.

Nozomi quería darle un regalo especial a Eli, uno que sabía ella disfrutaría más que a nada, uno que sabía le haría feliz y podría utilizarlo las veces que quisiera, pero la pregunta es, ¿qué?

Las horas pasaban y Nozomi aún no sabía qué regalarle a su amada novia, la fiesta sorpresa estaba preparada, las chicas la habían ayudado con eso, ¿cómo iría el plan? Solo mañana podrán saberlo.

La joven de ojos turquesa se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse un rato, Eli se había quedado dormida en el sofá, no quería despertarla porque se veía demasiado cansada, y adorable. Escuchó sonar su celular, miró el identificador de llamadas, sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

\- Nicocchi, tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz~

\- Por este tipo de cosas es que no me gusta llamarte, Nozomi…

\- Vamos, vamos no seas tan gruñona~ - se burló.

\- Lo que digas… - suspiró la peli negra. – te llamaba para asegurarme de algo en específico…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿algo como qué?

\- Aun no has comprado el regalo de Eli, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – suspiró resignada.

\- Te conozco, siempre planeas todo detalladamente, pero se te olvida lo más importante, lo que tú quieres hacer…

\- Esto me trae recuerdos… - rio.

\- Vaya que sí, pero ahora es diferente, ustedes son adultas, viven juntas, por tanto, las cosas suelen complicarse…

\- Lo sé, hay veces en que simplemente no podemos evitar discutir, pero son cosas triviales que logramos arreglar en unos minutos… aun así, quiero darle algo que podamos disfrutar entre las dos, ¿suena muy egoísta de mi parte?

\- ¿Por qué el querer compartir algo en especial con tu novia sería egoísta? A veces simplemente no entiendo tu forma de pensar, Nozomi…

\- No tienes que hacerlo, te volverías loca… - rio.

\- De eso estoy segura, eres toda una-

\- Nozomi, ¿dónde estás? – dijo Eli aun medio dormida.

\- Ya voy Elichi… - volvió al celular. – Nicocchi, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Dime…

\- ¿Me ayudarías a elegir algo para Elichi? – dijo en un susurro.

\- Está bien, te ayudaré… dime a qué hora…

\- Mmm… qué te parece alrededor de las 7, Elichi irá a casa de Alisa a esa hora…

\- Perfecto, ¿nos vemos en la estación?

\- Sí, gracias Nicocchi…

\- De nada, nos vemos. – colgó.

Al regresar al living, vio cómo Eli estaba casi colgando del sofá, una leve risa se le escapó al notar lo adorablemente torpe que se veía su novia, la rubia tenía su boca medio abierta, y algo de baba caía por ella. Su polera estaba ligeramente levantada, dejando ver ese plano y firme abdomen. Nozomi resistió la tentación de atacar a su novia mientras dormía, quizás qué pensaría Eli de ella si llega a hacerlo.

Se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente para buscar una manta color celeste, cuando regresó junto a Eli, la ayudó a acomodarse mejor en el sofá, y terminó por cubrirla con aquella manta. La rubia al sentir aquel contacto sonrió, y sin pensarlo dos veces susurró – oba-sama… - mientras dormía, provocando una gentil sonrisa en la mayor.

Nozomi miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las 3 pm, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo, decidió terminar de ordenar el lugar y preparar el almuerzo, se habían retraso por completo en comerlo, aunque ya era costumbre entre ellas dos. Mientras cocinaba, pudo sentir a Eli despertándose lentamente, miró hacia donde estaba la menor, y la encontró mirando a todos lados algo desorientada, rio ante aquella boba imagen, Eli tenía algunos problemas para despertar, especialmente luego de tomar siestas.

Una vez dejó cocinando lo necesario en un par de ollas, estaba lista para sacarse el delantal e ir a alistar la mesa, cuando unos gentiles brazos la rodearon por atrás, unos suaves y finos labios besaron su cuello, y una dulce y fina voz susurró en su oído. – te amo… - haciendo que la peli morada se estremeciera.

\- E-Elichi, estoy cocinando… podría ser peligroso…

\- Lo sé, pero no haré nada que te haga hacer movimientos involuntarios… por ahora~

\- E-Eli…chi…

…

…

…

\- Mmm~ está delicioso Nozomi…

\- Me alegra que te guste Elichi…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está roja…

\- S-Sí, estoy bien… - suspiró. – "¿Cómo podría estar bien? Me atacó en la cocina y ahora estoy… estoy… aaagh… no lo puedo soportar, necesito una ducha fría…" – pensó, frustrada.

Eli se percató del extraño comportamiento de su novia. – "¿La habré molestado mucho? Nozomi siempre se pone así cuando no continuamos…" – pensó Eli, algo preocupada. – supongo que tendré que recompensarla esta noche… - susurró.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Elichi?

\- Nada amor, no dije nada~ - sonrió.

\- E-Está bien…

Faltaban al menos 30 minutos para las siete de la tarde, Eli se despidió de Nozomi y fue rumbo al hogar de su hermana menor, Alisa, quien últimamente vivía con su madre, pero ya que esta trabajaba bastante pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, o con Yukiho.

Aprovechando que Eli se fue, Nozomi se alistó, duchó rápidamente, vistió y salió casi volando de su departamento, el esperar hasta que Eli se fuera le quitó demasiado tiempo. Llegó a la estación alrededor de las 7:15, una molesta Nico la recibió con el ceño fruncido, pero luego su expresión cambió a una más suave y amigable, desde hace un tiempo que no se veían después de todo.

\- Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir, Nozomi?

\- B-Bueno, esperaba que… tú me pudieras sugerir algo…

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímida?

\- S-Solo vamos a las tiendas…

Mientras Nico y Nozomi iban caminando de tienda en tienda, un par de jóvenes las vieron a lo lejos, no se lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron hacia ellas. Nico presentía que alguien las estaba siguiendo o, mejor dicho, alguien se estaba acercando, demasiado rápido. Tomó la mano de Nozomi con firmeza, y comenzó a correr hasta el callejón más cercano, la mayor de ambas intentó pedir una explicación, pero antes de poder hablar Nico la hizo callar, advirtiéndole que alguien las estaba siguiendo. Nozomi se alarmó un poco, pero al recordar que se maneja un tanto en artes marciales su miedo se disipó un poco, solo esperaba que esos sujetos no estuvieran armados.

Los pasos se iban acercando con más frecuencia, ambas chicas optaron por una posición de "pelea", sin embargo, la de Nico era tan ridícula que Nozomi no pudo evitar reírse.

\- N-Nicocchi… ¿p-p-podrías… hacer otra… cosa que no sea el n-nico nii?

\- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió al notar la pose que tenía, ¿había sido involuntario? Bajó sus manos, completamente sonrojada y avergonzada. – búrlate todo lo que quieras, tetona…

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

\- Te dijo tetona, al menos eso escuché…

\- ¿M-Maki?

\- Hola, Nico-chan… - la pelirroja miró a la mayor. – Hola Nozomi, tiempo sin verte… - sonrió.

\- Maki-chan~ - Nozomi abrazó con fuerza a la menor, provocándole un leve sonrojo y un ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, sí ahora suéltame, ¿quieres?

\- Tan tsundere como siempre… - murmuró la peli negra.

\- Ja! Como si tuvieras derecho a decirme así…

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Oigan ustedes dos… - dijo una voz aguda, gentil y tierna, sabían de quién se trataba. – han pasado los años y, ¿aún no piensan madurar?

\- ¿H-Hanayo-chan? – Nozomi se sorprendió, no solo por el cambio en la apariencia de aquella chica, sino en la transformación de su actitud, la Hanayo de antes no hubiera actuado así, pero no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

\- Creo que el año pasado – sonrió la chica de ojos púrpura. – realmente el tiempo pasa volando, ¿eh?

\- Vaya que has cambiado, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Nico.

\- Cuando entré a la universidad, estaba tan aterrada por el ambiente que… me obligué a cambiar, más que cambiar fue deshacerme de mi timidez, en lo demás sigo siendo la misma. – sonrió dulcemente.

\- Ya veo… - susurró Nozomi. – por cierto, Maki-chan, ¿qué hacían por aquí?

\- Bueno, estábamos comprando un par de cosas, Hanayo quiere comprarle algo a Rin, ya que cumplirán un año de noviazgo…

\- Ahhh ya veo… - contestaron las demás, hasta que… - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Oh, verdad que no se los había dicho… - dijo algo avergonzada la castaña.

\- V-Vaya, esto sí que es sorpresivo… - susurró Nico.

\- ¿Cómo han estado Honoka, Umi y Kotori? – preguntó esta vez Maki.

\- Están bien, Umi-chan tan estricta como siempre, todo sigue exactamente igual… - exclamó Nozomi.

\- Es decir que… ¿Honoka sigue siendo la "hija" de Kotori-chan y Umi-chan?

\- Lamentablemente, así es Hanayo...

\- Le venía contando a Nicocchi todo por lo que han pasado esas tres…

El tiempo transcurría mientras el grupo caminaba por las calles de Akihabara, Nozomi les había contado sobre su propósito en aquel lugar, por lo que las chicas ayudaron encantadas.

Habían recorrido alrededor de 20 tiendas y Nozomi seguía sin encontrar algo bajo sus estándares, por lo que recurrió a lo último, la opinión total de sus amigas.

\- Chicas, ¿qué creen haría feliz a una novia? Ya le he comprado collares, pulseras, ropa, comida, chocolate, dulces, peluches, etc… le he regalado tantas cosas que no sé qué más darle… - suspiró con pesadez.

\- Esto es solo una idea, pero… - dijo Maki, ganándose la atención de todas. - ¿Q-Qué piensas de… lencería?

\- ¿Len…cería…? – exclamó Nozomi algo confundida.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Lencería? ¿Acaso eres una pervertida? – se burló Nico, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Maki.

\- ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?!

\- Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho, Nozomi… - dijo Maki reincorporándose a la conversación.

\- Entonces está decidido, entremos a la tienda de allá…

21 de octubre, 6 de la tarde.

Eli se encontraba saliendo de la universidad, había sido un día bastante ajetreado y agotador, y lo fue aún más por el hecho de que no vio a Nozomi en todo el día, no contestaba sus llamadas, mucho menos sus mensajes – vaya forma de pasar mi cumpleaños… - susurró mientras se dirigía a casa.

No toda era gris, sus compañeros le prepararon una pequeña sorpresa en el intermedio del almuerzo, le dieron una torta de chocolate y la compartieron con los que habían organizo aquello. Suspiró, estaba cansada, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer para la semana que viene, necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba a Nozomi.

Decidió detenerse en el parque de siempre, parque en el cual Nozomi y ella solían sentarse a ver las estrellas cada noche antes de entrar a la universidad, ¿cuándo fue que perdieron esa costumbre? ¿se había vuelto monótono para la peli morada? Ese era uno de los más grandes miedos de Eli, el que su relación se transforme en algo rutinario y que Nozomi se aburra de ella, es algo que no desearía nunca, Nozomi es su todo, sin ella no es igual.

Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron añorar verla aún más, se levantó de la banca y corrió hacia el departamento, su corazón latía con fuerza, llegaba a sentir como si se le fuera a salir, su respiración estaba alterada y agitada, su frente estaba sudada, pero ya nada importaba, solo quería ver a Nozomi, solo quería ver a su novia.

Luego de unos minutos por fin llegó al lugar, intentó recuperar el aire durante unos segundos, abrió la puerta, la cual estaba sin seguro, se introdujo lentamente en el lugar cuando de repente…

\- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Eli/chan, feliz cumpleaños!

\- C-Chicas…

\- Feliz cumpleaños, amor… - Nozomi se acercó a la petrificada Eli, y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

\- Nozomi…

\- Por favor dejen de besarse y vayamos a celebrar…

\- Maki tiene razón, dan asco… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Celosa… - susurró Honoka.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada~

Cuando la rubia se introdujo en la cocina, su mandíbula cedió ante tal festín, carne, ensaladas, verduras, bebestibles tales como el vino, cerveza y vodka le hicieron agua la boca, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era ver aquel enorme pastel de chocolate, cuya dedicatoria que decía "feliz cumpleaños Elichi" al parecer estaba hecha de chocolate blanco o, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Hanayo.

Se sentaron cómodamente alrededor de la mesa, las nueve chicas comían plácidamente mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras, risas y como siempre, burlas. Eli extrañaba ese ambiente, aquel animado ambiente que solo estas ocho chicas podían hacerle sentir.

\- Oh, por cierto, espera a ver tu regalo, Elichi~

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó emocionada.

\- Ya lo verás… pero… - se acercó a su oído y le dijo. – te aseguro que es algo que ambas podremos disfrutar…

\- S-Sí… - tragó fuertemente su saliva.

\- Chicas, es hora de cantarle a Eli-chan… - exclamó Honoka. – pero antes de eso, ¿algo que decir? – miró a todas las integrantes.

\- Yo quiero decir algo… - dijo Kotori. – Eli-chan, desde el día en que te uniste a μ's, supe que teníamos con nosotros a alguien en quien se podía depender y confiar, alguien confiable y responsable, alguien que nos inspirara seguridad en todo momento y nos hiciera disipar nuestras dudas, alguien que nos exigía más de lo que podíamos dar algunas veces, pero que gracias a eso logramos avanzar en muchos ámbitos… - suspiró – espero que de aquí en adelante, sigas siendo feliz junto a Nozomi-chan, que la vida las premie y deje permanecer juntas, por el resto de sus vidas… ¡salud!

\- ¡Salud! – Contestaron las demás.

Luego de aquello dicho por Kotori, las demás ex musas compartieron unas breves palabras a Eli, quien se emocionó con cada una de ellas, recibió abrazos, buenos deseos y todo el apoyo que algún día quizás necesite.

\- Cumpleaños feliz… te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños querida Eli-chan, que los cumplas feliz~ - Eli sopló las velas, y las apagó. Los aplausos y abrazos de sus amigas la hicieron soltar un par de lágrimas.

\- Gracias chicas, en verdad gracias… no sé cómo agradecerles esto…

\- El que estés con nosotras luego de todos estos años es suficiente para nosotras, te queremos Eli-chan, eso nunca lo olvides… - respondió Honoka.

\- Aun así, gracias… - rio.

Ya eran más de las 10 pm, mañana todas tenían clases así que no pudieron quedarse por más tiempo. Eli ayudó a Nozomi a recoger lo que quedaba de platos sucios, aunque la mayor se negara la rubia insistió. Cuando por fin estaba todo limpio y ordenado, Nozomi le ordenó a Eli que se dirigiera a la habitación, su regalo se lo daría luego de darse un baño. La rubia la obedeció y decidió esperar mientras recostaba su cuerpo unos minutos.

El sonido de una ducha la hizo relajarse, envidiaba a aquellas gotas que osaban con tocar el cuerpo de Nozomi, SU Nozomi. Luego de unos minutos la ducha dejó de escucharse, solo era silencio y el sonido de su propia respiración.

\- Elichi, cierra los ojos por favor, no los abras hasta que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí~

\- Muy bien~

Nozomi entró a despacio en la habitación, dejó que la toalla siguiera envolviendo su cuerpo.

\- Elichi, abre los ojos…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- … - Eli abrió sus ojos como platos ante tremenda escena.

Nozomi vestía lencería sexy negra, sus piernas resaltaban con toda esa tela, su trasero estaba descubierto pero la rubia aún no se da cuenta de eso. Los ojos de la menor se enfocaban en la totalidad del cuerpo de la peli morada, sus curvas, sus grandes pechos, y piernas, blancas, suaves y tersas piernas, ¿en verdad una mujer de esta magnitud estaba con ella? Se sentía algo chica al lado de la belleza de la peli morada, pero mientras Nozomi la amara tal y como es, no necesitaba nada más.

-Sin duda, este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida… - dijo en voz alta, antes de ser sometida por unos apasionados y agresivos besos.


End file.
